


The Queen is Dead

by ohnvm



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnvm/pseuds/ohnvm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/8388.html?thread=16768196#t16768196">Prompt</a> - I could be everything to someone else. But I'd rather be anything to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen is Dead

There are moments when Mark feels like he shouldn't be this kind of person to Eduardo. The one who willingly lets himself get fucked (in more ways than one), always there for every a beck and call. Even Chris, who always felt more anger towards him during the first year post-settlement, once sat him down five months after he realised what's been going on.

"Mark," Chris had started as soon as he closed the door and the blinds of Mark's office. "You don't deserve this."

Mark's not stupid. He's not doing this under some sick delusion that getting fucked by Eduardo would mean they're automatically friends again nor is he presuming that he needs penance from all the shit they went through. No. It takes two to ruin a two-person friendship and he's long since accepted that he fucked up something that could have lasted him a lifetime but he wasn't alone in doing so. He's not after that now.

If he's being honest, he doesn't know what he's after. Not when he flies to a location a few hours after getting a text. Not when Eduardo shoves him under dark alcoves of some dingy pub they manage to squeeze themselves in.

They fuck. And it's always a good fuck with them. Maybe it's the history they have but Mark's always left with an incredible high that lasts a week after Eduardo bends him over some flat surface, hips snapping erratically until everything in Mark feels raw and alive.

Dustin knows better than to coach him out of it. He knows that Mark wouldn't be doing something he didn't voluntarily agree to. But that doesn't stop Dustin from trying to set him up with random dates that sometimes even ends well enough that there would be a second or third night. Except when the dates work, Eduardo usually texts right around the third night like he's got a homing device that someone's fucking Mark more than once.

So when Eduardo texts him a room number, Mark doesn't hesitate to leave whoever he's having dinner with.

When Eduardo fucks him on nights like those, the sex tends to get a little more _something_. Mark can't put a word on it because it isn't rough nor is it gentle. But there's something in them, like the way Eduardo's hands would travel along his skin almost reverently, and the way he bites over the bruises someone else left on Mark as if replacing them with his own. Mark revels in it.

On one particular night when Mark was high from a fever yet had stumbled in _674 4Seasons 9PM_ , Eduardo trailed open-mouthed kisses on his chest and stayed up wiping the sheen of sweat on Mark's skin. Mark thinks he may have said something stupid at some point because Eduardo's face (which had always stayed closed off) softened into a sad expression; open and confused like Eduardo doesn't know what he's doing as well. Like he doesn't know but he doesn't want it to stop.

The last thing Mark heard before he fell asleep was his name being whispered against the skin behind his ear. He wakes up alone the next day.

Mark doesn't know what he's after still, but he knows he'd rather have bruises to press and memories of sweat, skin, and Eduardo's body; that he'd rather be _this_ than nothing to the only person he ever allowed himself to be someone for.


End file.
